You're Under My Skin
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “Do you know how sexy you are when you’re mad?” Oops. That wasn’t supposed to come out. “What?” Ginny asked, frowning up at him. DracoGinny rated R for sex in later chapters. Please R
1. The Lift

Disclaimer: Now, as much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I must regrettably say that I do not …

**You're Under My Skin**

Chapter One: The lift

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah, well, I hate you too Ginevra Weasley!"

"You're a stupid self-centred prick!"

"And you're hot-headed weaslette!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. "When will this lift ever start working again?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Now, surely, you as the reader must be wondering how Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy ended up in an empty, broken-down lift which had stopped in-between levels at the Ministry of Magic. Well, simply it had stopped working and Draco and Ginny being the only people in the lift at the time were stuck with each other for about an hour until the lift began moving again. 

And why were they arguing? Well, if you put a Malfoy and Weasley in the same room (or small confined space like a lift) you would eventually hear them yelling their lungs out at each other. It's how it had always been. Malfoy calling the Weasley family 'muggle-lovers' and the Weasleys simply hating the over-proud 'pure-bloods'.

Draco wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he had helped Harry defeat Lord Voldemort in the summer after their seventh year and had become friends with Harry and Hermione, who were now one of the wizarding world's favourite couples. It's just that he had never got on with one Ginny Weasley.

What really annoyed him most about her was the fact that she was just so … 'goddamn beautiful' were the words that came to mind. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was attracted to a Weasley. He didn't like admitting it but he was.

And what really annoyed Ginny about him was the fact that he was just so … 'goddamn sexy' were the words that came to mind. Yes, Ginny Weasley had fallen prey to the sexy good looks that Draco Malfoy was graced with. And she hated admitting it.

So, how did they end up working at the Ministry together? Well Ginny, along with Harry and Ron had become an auror. Much to her annoyance, she found out after she had finished the training and already had her job that Draco Malfoy would be working closely with her, although never partnered with her. They shared a cubicle together.

It was a miracle that Draco didn't go home with bruises from picture frames or something and also that Ginny didn't go home with a bruised ego from his taunting. Although this was because they had a mutual understanding that neither was to yell at each other while they were in that small cubicle together.

Well, my dear readers, I still haven't answered that question I asked at the beginning: How did they end up in a broken-down lift, in between levels, alone and together? And with what is to follow I shall answer that question.

* * *

"Hold the lift please!" Ginny called, rushing towards the lift frantically. "Damn," she muttered as the doors closed. She pressed the down button and stepped back to wait for the lift to come back up. 

When it finally did arrive at her level a small crowd of Ministry workers had gathered near the lift. The doors slid open and the crowd surged forward, pushing Ginny and a certain tall blonde right to the back, pressed up against each other.

She scowled and tried to keep the jumpy feeling in the pit of her stomach from doing anything else to her body, for example, make her go weak at the knees. Draco scowled and looked over the heads to see what level they were at, looking anywhere but at her.

The first time the lift stopped many of the people inside stepped out and walked along corridors to their respective offices and cubicles. It was then that the two enemies were able to separate themselves from one another.

The next time the lift stopped everyone else in the lift stepped off, leaving Ginny and Draco alone in the lift.

'_Oh great,' _Ginny thought sarcastically. _'Not only do I have to spend the whole day with him, but I have to spend the lift ride with him.'_

Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines. _'Why me? Why am I left in here with Red when I could be left in here with a sexy blonde who would be willing to at least go out with me?'_

'_The bloody lift had better not stop,'_ they both thought at the same time. And, as the lift came to a shuddering pause they both thought at the same time _'Fuck.'_

"Fantastic," Draco muttered sarcastically. He walked to the doors and banged on them but nothing happened.

"That was constructive," Ginny snarled, frustrated that she had to be stuck in the lift with him.

He glared at her and said "You try getting us out of here then."

"I can't," she said simply. "We're gonna have to wait until it starts working again."

"Why don't we just aparate out of here?" he asked angrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "If we did that we'd be splinched owing to how much magic surrounds this lift. I would have thought you knew that Draco," she said in a good imitation of his usual sneer.

"Well sorry," he said sarcastically. He slid down to the ground and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Sitting. What does it look like?" he asked frowning up at her.

"Don't you know how dirty it is down there?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said "I didn't know you were so concerned for my health my dear Ginevra."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and said "Don't call me that Malfoy."

"What, would you prefer me call you Red?" he retorted.

"Bloody ferret," she muttered turning away from him and staring down at her shoes.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, standing up and glaring at her.

She glared back and said "I just called you a bloody ferret."

It was Draco's turn to narrow his eyes as he said "Don't call me that Weasley."

"Then don't call me by my full name."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a dick-head!"

Their voices were rising now and not heard by anyone but themselves, they began to yell even louder at each other.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah, well, I hate you too Ginevra Weasley!"

"You're a stupid self-centred prick!"

"And you're hot-headed weaslette!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. "When will this lift ever start working again?" she muttered to herself.

Draco sighed and sat back down on the floor._ 'Bloody Weasley just has to be so damn sexy when she's angry. Good thing you can control yourself Draco my boy.'_

Two minutes later Ginny stamped her foot and exclaimed "Move you stupid lift!"

"That won't do anything," Draco remarked snidely.

"Shut up," she snapped at him. "It's bad enough we have to share a cubicle at the office."

"Well it's not like that's my fault," he retorted standing up again.

"You still get on my nerves!"

"You get on mine too!" he said moving forward slightly.

"Fine!" Ginny said glaring up at him. Then she noticed how close he was to her. "Get away from me Malfoy."

"Or else what?" he asked, smirking at her as he moved even closer.

"Do you remember in your fifth year when I used the bat-bogey-hex on you?"

"So?" he said, backing her up to the wall of the lift. "Do you know how infuriating you can be?"

"Do you know how male you can be?"

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're mad?" Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"What?" Ginny asked, frowning up at him.

"Uh …"

"You just called me sexy," she said now smirking at him. She advanced forward this time, making him step back. "Do you think I'm sexy Mr Malfoy?" she asked, cocking her head slightly and smirking.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" he asked, catching her off-guard. Her smirk faltered and she moved her head back into it's normal position.

Then she laughed. "Why would I think you, of all people Draco Malfoy, are sexy?"

He smirked and said "Because of my devilish good looks. And my flawless body," he said, beginning to take off his robes. He slid them off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it apart to reveal his muscular torso.

"I could have you arrested," she said, raising an eyebrow and trying to suppress the butterflies in her stomach that had begun flying around at the sight of him beginning to undress.

"For what?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Indecent exposure," she said, stepping back.

He smirked and said "Why, you could only do that if I lost my pants." He backed her up to the wall of the lift and pressed his body into hers.

"I could arrest you for assault," she murmured, very aware of how much he was turning her on.

"You could," he murmured back, leaning in to kiss her.

Just before their lips touched they felt the lift jump slightly as it began to move again. Draco pulled back, smirking again and buttoned his shirt back up. By the time the lift had arrived on their level Draco had pulled his robes back over his shoulders and the butterflies had stopped flying around in Ginny's stomach.

The door opened and they stepped out of the lift and headed over towards their cubicle.

"Weasley! Malfoy! Why are you two so late?" their superior, Michael, asked as they entered the department.

Draco glanced at Ginny before he said "The lift broke down and we couldn't get out."

"Okay," Mike said, still frowning. "Get to your desks. And finish those reports I need, from both of you."

"Yes sir," Ginny said before walking towards the cubicle.

Draco smirked before following Ginny. Oh, this day was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Well, there u have it. My first Draco Ginny story. I hope u liked it so plz review away! BTW for those of u who are Frank Sinatra fans, the title will come into significance soon, I promise. 

::Alex::


	2. The Teasing Begins

Disclaimer: Now, as much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I must regrettably say that I do not …

A/N: Whoa ppls I'm so sorry this took so long! I had no inspiration…sorry! Well, I do hope u all like it:D plz review at the end 2…plz :D luv ya all

* * *

**You're under My Skin**

Chapter Two: The Teasing Begins

Ginny sat down at her desk and sighed. There was a pile of paperwork up to her nose on her desk. "Bloody Mike and his bloody paperwork," she muttered before beginning to start on it.

Meanwhile, Draco was right behind her at his desk, randomly doodling on a spare piece of parchment, tying to decide what would be the best way to tease Ginny. _'Maybe I should take off my robes and flaunt around with my shirt half undone. No, wait. All the other girls would be drooling over me. Hmm. Oh well. That's a good plan. Even if Red isn't interested I'd get a quick fuck from at least one of the girls.'_

"Draco I would appreciate it if you didn't think out loud," Ginny said, still bent over her paperwork.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She turned around in her chair to face him. "You said 'even if Red isn't interested I'd get a quick fuck from at least one of the girls'. Quite honestly, I don't care what you're planning. I just want to be able to finish my paperwork in peace."

Draco's cheeks went slightly pink and bent back over his doodle. _'Stupid idiot Draco. Don't say what you're thinking out loud.'_

He stood up and slid his robes off his shoulders and lay them down on the other end of the desk. He sat back down and pulled his pile of paperwork, which was just as large as Ginny's, towards himself. He heaved a huge sigh and began to work on it.

'_Bloody idiot thinks he can seduce me,' _Ginny thought furiously, scribbling on the piece of parchment in front of her. _'Oh, he'll be drooling over me by the end of the next hour.'_

The two enemies sat there for a while, bent over their paperwork, keen to finish it so the teasing could begin. When Ginny had gotten through half of her pile of paperwork, she slid her robes off her shoulders and stretched back on her chair. Then she had a wonderful idea.

She turned around in her chair and rested her breasts on the back of the chair, so that her cleavage was accentuated. "Draco, do you have a spare bottle of ink?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," he said, taking one out of the drawers next to him. He turned around in his chair and found Ginny almost completely displaying her chest to him. He swallowed and said "Here."

"Thankyou Draco," she purred, taking it from him. She turned around, grinning to herself, seeing him swallow and look uncomfortable.

'_Ooh, so she's playing dirty, huh?' _Draco thought to himself, turning his attention back to his paperwork. He looked up briefly at the jug of water standing on the end of his desk and thought with amusement _'Ha! I've got an idea!'_

For the next hour he worked extra hard, wanting to finish his paperwork so that what he was about to do wouldn't ruin it. When he did finally finish it he gathered it all up and took it over to Mike.

"Thanks Malfoy. Go back to your desk and occupy yourself, okay?" Mike said, taking the paperwork from Draco.

Draco grinned and said "Yes sir!"

As he was walking out of the office he bumped into Harry who happened to be walking past. "Oh hi Draco," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Great Harry," he said, still grinning.

"What, are you teasing some girl today?" Harry asked smiling.

"You could say that," Draco said, glancing over at his cubicle.

Harry noticed where he was looking and said "If you hurt her you do realise that Ron and I will kill you. Actually, Ron would probably kill you anyway if he ever found out about you two flirting."

"I won't hurt her. She's teasing me just as much as I plan to tease her. And quite honestly, I don't care about Ron. He can go fuck himself for all I care."

Harry chuckled and said "Alright. I've gotta go. Hermione wants to ask me something."

"Yeah okay. See you."

Harry slapped Draco's back as he walked swiftly towards Hermione's office. Draco grinned and began to walk back to his cubicle. He sat down at his desk and turned to look at Ginny who was still bent over her work, still scribbling furiously. He smirked again and then, accidentally (on purpose) knocked the jug of water on his desk onto him, and in the process completely drenching his torso.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, standing up and taking his shirt off.

"What did you …?" Ginny began to ask but she turned around and her voice died in her throat at the sight of his naked torso.

"Spilled water on me," he said, sounding angry but noticing her staring at him. He looked straight at her eyes and said "What?"

"Nothing!" Ginny said, probably too quickly. _'Stupid sexy asshole.'_

"I'll just dry it," he said, drawing his wand and waving it at his shirt.

"You do that," Ginny said, turning back to her work and scowling because he had made her speechless. And she knew he had noticed. She quickly finished off the last report and stretched back in her chair. "Done!" she said triumphantly and yawning widely. _'Are you ready Draco Malfoy?' _she thought to herself as she gathered the paper work up and took it along to Mike's office. "Here you go Mike," she said, dumping it onto his desk.

"Thanks Weasley. Could you go back to your desk and occupy yourself until you're needed?"

"Sure. Thanks Mike." She left the office and made her way back to her cubicle, an evil plan forming in her head. She walked into the cubicle to see Draco sitting on his chair, facing her, and smirking up at her. She raised an eyebrow and said "Okay Malfoy, what are you doing now?"

He winked at her and said "I think we've both decided that today shall be a battle between the sexes."

"What?"

"Alright. Sit down." She obeyed, sitting down on her chair, facing him, and crossing her legs. "Okay Red, you up for a little game today?"

She smirked right back at him and said "Depends what kind of game."

"Who can turn on who the most," he said still with that trademark smirk of his plastered all over his face.

She thought for a moment. Well, she supposed she could play his little game and win. "How do we know who wins?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them, noticing his eyes went straight to in between her legs.

He looked back up and smirked again. "First person to kiss the other loses."

"And what if that doesn't happen during the day?"

"We spend the night in the same room."

Ginny scoffed and said "And why would you think that I'd want to spend the night with you Draco Malfoy?"

He laughed softly and pulled her chair to him so their faces were an inch away from each other. "Because I'm such a sexy beast and you know you can't resist me."

She laughed and said "Oh, I'll just play to prove you wrong Malfoy."

He grinned and said "Alright." He held out his hand and she shook it, doing a very good imitation of his smirk.

'_Let the games begin,'_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow I'm sorry this took so long 2 get up! Its just that I was writing my other story and I got stuck on this one about halfway thru this chpt. So yeah. Sorry. Neways I do hope u liked! Oh and here r the responses to ur reviews! MWA!

XxTimesStopsxX: lol frank rulz mate :D

ninjanums: do ya really, really need 2 know? Hehe sry this took so long

aglowingstar:exasperated voice: oh alright…if I must. Haha ok, I luv dis story! Hope u like it 2!

JuzElizabeth: lol thx mate! Hope u like!

EvilIrishChik: alrite I will :D

Celi: of course I'll continue! Lol I can't leave it at that mate :D thx

inu+kagome: haha u wanna get on w/ u life? Lol alrite…

profet: yup I'll try :D

Macy: eh this wasn't soon but its close enough :D

Laura: ha u want draco 2? Lol…so do I…:sigh: why cant we have a hot draco? Lol

Meomy: lol class and good stuff? Lol thx!

Tinuviel: haha yes…thx heaps mate!

HippyPottermus: lol interesting…:D

HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX: lol yes…I hope it was funi

dancer150: uh this wasn't soon…so I'm sry about that lol

ArcticAngelzTx: hehe glad u like it!

SilverandSilent: yeah wasn't soon…hope u still there thou

Me: haha yes…disappointing? Thx mate!

jessicasara: thx heaps mate!

The Red Vixen and Memoru: aww u cant sign in…lol. Well I hope u liked this chpt

Dracosbaby7: lol yep! Thx!

Stella Blu: haha yes I'll try. :D luv ya! MWA!

coldflamez: ha this wasn't soon but I hope ur still there

goldeneyedviper: ha alrite

VictoriaM2006: u did? Yay :D

youngwriter56: thx mate!

dracosgrl04: ha yes…I love it 2 lol

FuckMeImIrish: lol thx…and OMG I love ur name! lol yes…

NeVeRmInD2: ha thx mate! Lol yes it shall be wonderful! ;) luv ya! MWA!

iluvdanrad: haha I'm so happy I have a devout fan! Lol luv ya!

Slytherin Queen: heh I hope its alrite…;)

breziebear: lol I was gonna have them do that but then I'm like 'eh…its more fun 2 have heaps more sexual tension' lol.

tamar-shaki: awwwww thx mate! Luv ya :D

A/N: Whoa thx 4 all da wonderful reviews mates:D I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner…writers block and all that…so yeah. I do hope u all liked so plz review away :D

:Alex:


	3. The Little Game

Disclaimer: Now, as much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I must regrettably say that I do not …

* * *

**You're Under My Skin**

Chapter Three: The Little Game

"Well, how are we supposed to play this little game if other people are allowed to look into our cubicle?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. "I know you don't care Malfoy, but I do if some random looks in and sees me doing something I'd rather not spread around the workplace."

"Mmm okay," Draco said thoughtfully. "Well, I can cast a charm on the cubicle so that if people look in they'll see us doing work or something. And that'll repel them from us as well."

"What, like how the World Stadium repels muggles?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded and said "Yeah."

"Alright. Cast the charm then."

He stood up and drew his wand out of his pocket. He twirled it around his head once and then flicked it sharply, muttering something under his breath as he did so. At once, all the sounds of people talking in their offices disappeared.

"Done," he said turning back to look at Ginny. But his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her.

While he had been preoccupied with doing the charm, Ginny had unbuttoned her shirt and threw it behind her onto the desk to reveal a black and red sexy bra, which she was almost falling out of. She was now sitting with her feet apart on the ground and her elbows resting on the armrests either side of her.

She smirked at the look on his face and said, "Well, Malfoy, I'm waiting."

He grinned and said, "What would you have me do Red?"

She stood up and pushed him down onto his chair. "I'd not be here in this cubicle if I had my way Malfoy. We'd be in a five star hotel, paid by you of course."

He smirked and said "Paid by me? Well, if we don't finish this today we'll get a room at a hotel alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," she purred to his ear, straddling his waist and beginning to rotate her hips into his. "You like that Draco?"

"You can feel I like it," he murmured, feeling his body respond to her. "But I think it should be my turn now."

She stood up off him and he took his shirt off and stood up too. "Remember now," she said smirking again, "No kissing."

He grinned and said, "I have no intention in giving in Red," before leaning into her, their lips almost touching. "See, the question is can you resist me?" he murmured, moving his naked torso up and down her semi-naked torso.

"I could ask you that same question Draco," she murmured back, her fingers finding their way to the clasp at her waist holding her skirt up. She undid it and it fell to the ground to reveal a matching pair of black and red underwear. She stepped back and looked up at him seductively raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

He looked her up and down; the corners of his mouth upturned in a small smile, and said, "It really does depend. What if we kissed each other at the same time?"

She laughed and said "Now, now Draco! I wouldn't have thought you'd want to give in so soon! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"

He grinned again. "Technically I wouldn't be giving up."

"Oh no Mr Malfoy," she said, waving a finger in front of his face. "This was all your idea."

There was a knock on the side of the cubicle and they heard Harry call "Ginny! There's an emergency!"

"Shit," she said, before quickly pulling her clothes back on. "Put your clothes back on you ass!" she exclaimed, frantically buttoning up her shirt.

Draco sighed and pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and lifted the charm around the cubicle once he was fully clothed. Ginny rushed out of the cubicle and down towards Hermione's office.

"Oi Draco, you know I can see through that charm," Harry said grinning and leaning against the wall of the cubicle.

Draco laughed and said "No but that's funny. So you saw everything?"

Harry nodded and said "Yeah but don't worry. I still love Hermione."

"Alright. Well, what was the emergency?" Draco asked sitting down on his chair.

Harry grinned cheekily and said, "There's no emergency. I told Mione what you two were doing so she wanted me to get Ginny into her office."

"Aww Harry! I was about to get lucky!" Malfoy whined.

Harry scoffed and said "As if. She was stopping you from kissing her."

"That's only because we have a bet. And I don't know why she stopped me actually," Draco said thoughtfully. "If I kissed her she'd have won and she'd hold it over my head for the rest of my life."

"Maybe she wants the game to go on for longer," Harry said shrugging.

"Mmm yeah maybe."

* * *

"Okay Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked closing the door to Hermione's office and sitting down in front of her desk.

Hermione grinned mischievously and said "Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Gin, you do know that Harry can see through that charm."

_'Fuck.'_ "Why the bloody hell did you call me in here then?"

Hermione shrugged and said "Well, you know I felt like promoting you today to an office but since you're being rude …"

"Aww Mione! I'm sorry," Ginny said immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm …"

Hermione laughed and cut across her, "Calm down Ginny. I was gonna give it to you anyway."

"Yay!" Ginny said, running around the other side of the desk and hugging Hermione tightly. "Thank you so much Hermione!"

"I wonder what Draco will think," Hermione said smiling.

"You know, I was wondering when we'd get back to the subject of him," Ginny said, sitting back down and looking at her best friend. "I was beginning to see his good side."

"You mean his sexy body," Hermione said laughing at her. "Why did you stop him kissing you?"

"Because we have a bet. First person to kiss the other loses …"

"Then why didn't you let him kiss you?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Uh, well, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to stop kissing him," Ginny said, going slightly pink and looking down at her hands which were in her lap. "You know how I am. Once I start I won't stop."

"Uh-huh, okay sweetie, let's not go there," Hermione said smiling. "So, you can continue this 'bet' in your new office, alright? It's the one right beside mine actually. Your stuff will be moved in there during the lunch break. There are already two desks and chairs, along with all the usuals. Books, dark detectors etcetera."

Ginny grinned broadly and said "Alright. Thanks Mione."

"Oh, and I have one more thing to tell you. From now on, you and Draco will be partners, since your own partner seems to prefer the company of Draco's partner. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny said, her gin widening.

"Although I expect that you two will not be shagging all the time," Hermione said sternly. Then she smiled. "But you can shag at lunch and whenever you're not working."

Ginny blushed slightly and said "Alright Mione. So, does this mean that Draco and I will share the office?"

"Would you have it any other way?" Hermione asked smiling.

"No," Ginny said truthfully. "Alright. Thanks Hermione. I'll be getting back to that bet now. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe. And thanks again."

"Okay. Send Harry back in here, will you? I have some unfinished business with him," Hermione said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Ginny laughed and said "Alright. See you."

Ginny left Hermione's office and walked back over to her cubicle where she could see Harry still standing there talking to Draco. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Mione wants you back Harry," she said smirking at him.

Harry grinned and said; "Have fun. Oh and congrats."

"Thanks Harry."

"Congrats on what?" Draco asked confusedly as I walked back to my chair and sat down.

Ginny smiled at him and said, "We've been promoted Draco."

He grinned and said "Yeah? To where?"

"We've got our own office now. And we're partners."

Draco laughed and said "Seriously?"

Ginny nodded grinning. "This means we can finish this little bet in our office, away from prying eyes."

"Alright. Well, are we moving in there now?"

"We can go there. Our stuff will be moved during the lunch break."

"Okay, so do we wanna go check it out?" Draco asked, standing up and looking at her expectantly.

Ginny smiled and said "And continue our game? Of course!"

"Where is it?" Draco asked as they walked out of their cubicle.

"Next to Hermione's office actually," Ginny said, heading straight to the office in question. She smiled as she saw the names on the door. "Yep, it's ours."

"Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy: Executive Aurors," Malfoy said, also looking at the names. "Sounds good, eh?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, opening the door to their office. It was pretty large, considering that Ginny and Draco were going to be in there together. There were two identical desks with chairs and bookshelves behind them. "This is nice," Ginny said happily while walking through the door.

"Sure is," Draco said, smirking again at the prospect of continuing the bet. He quietly closed the door, locked it and sneaked up on her. He then quickly twisted her around so she was facing him and pressed his body into hers. "Where were we Miss Weasley?"

She smirked and said, "I do believe I was in my underwear."

"And I do believe I had no shirt."

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, their noses touching.

"You have pretty eyes," he murmured, staring straight at her bright blue eyes.

She smiled and said "Thank you Draco."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, although not kissing her just yet. She placed her arms around his neck and stared up at his eyes. "Do you think we should forget about the bet?" he whispered.

Ginny smiled and said "Maybe. What if we kissed each other at the same time?"

"That could work," he said, smirking again, before their lips touched in a soft kiss. Draco poked his tongue in between his lips to lick at hers. She opened them with a soft moan, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and entwine with her tongue. When they finally broke the kiss, needing air, Ginny stared up at Draco's face. He looked down at her, his eyes laughing. "You are gorgeous," he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth and moving across her cheek, along her jaw line.

She gasped slightly as he began to suck on her earlobe. As he sucked in she felt her stomach jump and she clutched at his back, a small moan escaping her lips. She slid her hands up behind his head and pulled him back.

"Don't tease me Draco Malfoy," she whispered before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, things seem to be heating up! Hehe I'm so evil…well, maybe not. Lol…yes…uh well, I do hope that you all liked that. And for those of you who love the sex, yes there will be a sex scene next chpt. Ha its so funi to see how many ppl actually want the sex…u pervs…lol. Neways here r the answers 2 ur reviews and I luv u all! MWA!

**Allychik6****: lol thx mate!**

**Kat791****: uh-huh, yeah okay sweetie, I have an editor now and he knows heaps about Harry Potter and he's canadian and he says that Ginny's full name is Ginevra…it even says so on JKR's site mate! Go read that…neways…thx 4 readin thou…lol sry this was mean…thankyou 4 pointing that out but I'm sure Andrew is right. :D thx 4 reviewing!**

**Jussy: hehe I hoped it would be…thx 4 reviewin!**

**blissfulxsin****: lol thx mate! Hehe I love this pairing!**

**NikkiEvans****: awwwwwww thx mate:D**

**kinky-chica****: lol sry…I think I disapointed u. oh well…hope u liked!**

**VictoriaM2006****: ha thx…witty, am I? lol luv ya!**

**Froggie: aww thx mate:D luv ya!**

**Felton118****: that's good…hope u liked it!**

**iluvdanrad****: lol thx…I think…;)**

**tinuviel: lol yes she does but I'm sorry…I seem 2 have ended the game a little soon…so I'm sorry…but if u like sex that'll b pretty much the next chpt lol.**

**XxTimesStopsxX****: lol no! but I should listen 2 dat song…and ha ur addicted? Aww I feel loved:D**

**Princess Lady Subaru****: aww thx! Lol luv ya:D**

**Cinnamon Spice****: lol why Draco? Just wondering…**

**lnk****: ha aww thx mate:D**

**coldflamez****: lol…hope u liked the games…there are more games next chpt…with the sex lol**

**ninjanums****: lol yes u were right…there shall be, next chpt!**

**luvfaytdestini****: ha u hoped draco would win? Lol…sry looks like they both lost lol**

**Evilkitty51****: lol yes! Don't we all want that!**

**HippyPottermus****:D thx mate!**

**RandomReaderReadingThisStory****:D alrite!**

**FuckMeImIrish****: Lol alrite…that was odd…**

**profet****: yes, they do make out…u know that now lol**

**Slytherin Queen: lol thx…hope u liked**

**Scary-As-Hell****: aww! U gave it 2 ur friends? Aww! I feel so loved:D**

**Pussykat 8****: lol I wish I had a guy like Draco around 2 tease me…mm hot sexy Draco…mm :D**

**breziebear****: Thanks!**

**IloveJprongsPjr****: lol I hope it was**

**honey-gurl808****: lol it should be obvious what hermione wanted harry about ;). And I dunno…ron'll probably come in and do the whole overprotective brother thing. Lol**

**purplemoonflower: lol thx mate!**

**Pia O'Leary****: lol ok…thx!**

**peachie1st****: ha I plan on continuing mate:D**

**youngwriter56****: lol thx mate:D**

**lucy: lol sry about that**

**Bella: thx!**

**Midnight Frostz****: lol…hope u liked it mate! And thx 4 reading!**

**SB: lol july 16th:D luv ya mate:D :D :D**

A/N: alrite, so thankyou all of the above 4 reviewing:D luv ya all:D. neways…once again a HUGE thanks to Andrew…who is a champ 4 finding my few mistakes lol. Luv ya heaps mate! Anyway, I do hope u all liked that, so please review:D luv ya all!

:Alex:


	4. Don't Stop

Disclaimer: Now, as much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I must regrettably say that I do not …

* * *

**You're under My Skin**

Chapter Four: Don't Stop

Ginny smiled and said "Maybe. What if we kissed each other at the same time?"

"That could work," he said, smirking again, before their lips touched in a soft kiss. Draco poked his tongue in between his lips to lick at hers. She opened them with a soft moan, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and entwine with her tongue. When they finally broke the kiss, needing air, Ginny stared up at Draco's face. He looked down at her, his eyes laughing. "You are gorgeous," he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth and moving across her cheek, along her jaw line.

She gasped slightly as he began to suck on her earlobe. As he sucked in she felt her stomach jump and she clutched at his back, a small moan escaping her lips. She slid her hands up behind his head and pulled him back.

"Don't tease me Draco Malfoy," she whispered before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the closest desk. He sat her down and they began to undress each other. Ginny pushed his robes off his shoulders and Draco did the same to hers. They began to kiss again but Ginny protested as his fingers went to undo her shirt.

"Draco! Stop!"

He jumped back as if he had been burnt, looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and said "I … I just … you do know that once we do … this, there's no turning back."

He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, I don't want to turn back. Look, I like you. I have for a while. I was just too idiotic to notice."

She smirked and said "How long have you liked me Mr Malfoy?"

He laughed and said "Long enough. Come on Gin. You aren't a virgin are you?"

"No, it's just that …" she trailed off, looking up at his grey eyes.

"Just that what?" he asked softly.

She finally smiled and looked up at him. "You know what? Screw my family. Where were we Draco?"

He grinned and began to kiss her again. His fingers slowly undid the buttons holding her shirt together and then slid it off her shoulders. She did the same to his shirt, running her fingernails lightly over his back once the shirt was discarded. He shivered slightly and broke the kiss, looking straight into her eyes.

"Damn, you're sexy," he said smirking at her.

She smirked back and said "And I know it."

He reached behind her and swept everything off the table; all the parchment and candles went flying and Draco pushed Ginny back so she was sitting in the middle of the table. She knelt up and unzipped her skirt for the second time that day and stood up on the desk as the skirt fell to the ground. She knelt back down on the desk and reached behind herself to undo her bra. But he stopped her.

"What?" she asked slightly worried.

He smiled reassuringly and said, "Let me."

She let him reach around her back and unclip her bra, which he threw behind him, revealing her breasts. He leant up and kissed her again, caressing her breasts lightly, causing her to shiver and moan into his mouth. He picked her back up and set her down on her feet.

While still kissing, Ginny's hands made their way down to Draco's pants. She undid the belt that held them up and then undid the button and zipper. His pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them.

"Where?" Ginny whispered, kissing the corners of his mouth.

"The ground," he whispered back.

They knelt down on the ground, still kissing and caressing each other. "Top or bottom?" Ginny asked, her eyes closed, feeling his muscular torso rubbing up against her chest.

In response, Draco lay down and pulled her down on top of him. She giggled slightly and straddled him; rubbing her hips into his rather large bump and making him roll his eyes into the back of his head. She laughed again and leant down and began to suck on his neck, still rubbing her hips into him. Finally, he couldn't take any more of her taunting. He made her roll over and then ripped her panties from her.

"Are you craving me Mr Malfoy?" she asked with a smirk plastered onto her face.

He grinned and ripped his boxers off himself. "Just a little," he replied, lying down on top of her. They began to kiss again and Ginny felt Draco penetrate her, sliding himself smoothly in – it was as though they were made for each other; he seemed to fit perfectly. He began thrusting in a steady rhythm, one of his hands still caressing Ginny's breast and the other on the ground, holding himself up so he wouldn't squash her.

For Ginny, this particular time was like no other. Of course, she'd had other sexual partners – one of these was actually Harry before he got together with Hermione – but Draco was just so … well, she couldn't find words to describe it.

And for Draco? This time was like no other because he had never allowed any girl to tease him as much as Ginny did. He was the one who usually did the teasing.

Slowly, Draco's thrusting became faster and Ginny could feel herself coming towards the climax rising inside of her. At last they came at the same time, Ginny moaning softly and Draco groaning.

Ginny collapsed back on the ground, breathing hard and smiling slightly. Draco just smirked down at her, proud he made her moan and pant for him.

"You were fantastic," she murmured, opening her eyes and staring up at him.

He smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So were you." He gently pulled himself out of her and rolled off and lies down next to her. "You are beautiful," he murmured staring openly at her naked body.

She smiled; her eyes closed again and said "Well, thank you Draco. You aren't too bad yourself."

"Do you think you could have waited all day for this?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

She laughed and said "Probably not. You?"

"Definitely not," he said smirking at her. "Now I know how good you are I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

"You're an ass," she said, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him. "But I doubt I'll be able to let you go now I know how good you are."

He laughed and said "Then we can always be shag buddies, alright?"

"Sounds good," she said smirking at him. "Should we get up?"

"I dunno," he said, pulling her back on top of him. "Maybe. Or we could lie here naked."

She laughed at him and said, "That sounds like fun. Although I think we should at least get our clothes back on Draco."

He heaved a huge sigh and said in mock exasperation "Alright."

"Ass."

"But a sexy one," he said, smirking again.

She smiled and rolled off him. "Get changed Draco. Then I'll conjure up a couch and we'll spend the rest of the morning on that."

They changed quickly and Ginny conjured up a big sofa, on which they spent the rest of the morning, cuddling and talking and then kissing.

* * *

There was a very loud knock at about eleven o'clock, breaking them apart from yet another snog session. "Who is it?" Ginny called, re-adjusting her shirt.

"Hermione!" Hermione called through the door.

Ginny ran to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. "Hey Hermione. What's up?"

"I just have to tell you two something, since you aren't shagging at the moment I thought this would be the perfect time to tell you," she said with a knowing smile.

Ginny blushed furiously and Draco smirked. "So, what is it Hermione?" he asked, walking over to stand behind Ginny.

"Okay. Well, there's going to be a meeting for all the departments with the Prime Minister."

"What's that got to do with us?" Ginny asked, cutting across her.

"If you'll let me speak I'll tell you. They want four representatives from each department. The head of department and three other workers. And I've chosen you two and Harry to come with me from this department. Alright?"

Draco grinned and said "Yeah sounds good. When is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow so we'll meet at my office at eight am sharp and then drive up to meet with the Prime Minister."

"Alright. What's the meeting about?" Ginny asked.

"The Prime Minister just wants to meet a few of us and we're going to discus some things. And he'll probably have us explain some more things about the wizarding world," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco laughed and said "Okay Hermione."

She smiled and said "Yes, well, I'll leave you two back to your sex games now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Hermione," Ginny said, blushing slightly. Hermione left the room and closed the door behind her.

Draco grinned and picked Ginny up from behind. "So, where were we?" he asked, swinging her legs up so she was in his arms like a baby.

She giggled and said, "Should we begin again?"

He nodded and said "You're on top this time."

"Oh, with pleasure Mr Malfoy," she said seductively, raising one eyebrow and smirking at him.

* * *

A/N: whoa this is overdue…I got this back from Andrew like last week and I haven't had time to update…so I'm sorry about that lol. Newayz, I know I said in my other story that I'd stop replying to reviews but I was just being lazy that day…which means I will keep on doing it with both of these stories.

**Delirious: Well! You've just found out lol**

**rhiajade: heehee I'm glad u love it**

**twigger: aww thx heaps mate!**

**ice-mage2: alrite alrite!**

**lnk: lol thx heaps mate:D**

**NikkiEvans: thx!**

**LadySerpent: lol this is sooo draco thou? Cant u see him like that?**

**andrewdean1313: lol hope u had fun w/ this one sweetie…and I'm waiting for u 2 come online…oh well**

**tinuviel: harry saw through the charm because he's so powerful 'n all that crap and he defeated Voldemort and got strong 'n all that…that is my excuse lol. And omg thankyou so much mate! Lol are they in character? Hehe go me. Lol. Newayz thx for the wonderful review!**

**Tig3rEyes: lol thx mate!**

**Gorgena: oh, ron will come into the story later…he will be one of the six Weasley boys who will try to make ginny break up with draco heehee**

**ninjanums: thx!**

**Tohru-Arisa-Hanajima: uh what the hell does 'um dirty' mean?**

**HippyPottermus: lol thx mate!**

**ArcticAngelzTx: lol alrite u have the right to like sex scenes then…lol**

**kinky-chica: lol I'm not sure if I'll make them go to the hotel anymore…hope this chpt was alrite thou**

**Alexa Conte: lol thx heaps mate!**

**Pia O'Leary: it'll be a lil longer…althou I'm not sure where I'll take it. But I know I'll come up with something.**

**IloveJprongsPjr: lol sexy is good**

**Cinnamon Spice: lol alrite sweetie…thx 4 da review!**

**Lollipop: ha perv**

**Smorefan: mm harry can see thru the charm cuz he's special and powerful lol…read tinuviel's reply 4 a longer explanation. And lol thx heaps!**

**Slytherin Queen: ha yeah I wouldn't wanna either…lol amusing**

**Hi: lol ok, what the hell does LEMON mean? There was a whole review just saying that over and over again…well I'm confuzzled.**

**peachie1st: mm I think I read it…didn't i? eh I'll do it soon**

**anonymous: mm thx**

**coldflamez: lol thx mate**

**XxTimesStopsxX: lol alrite wateva u say…lol and yeah I'm about 2 read ur story thingy**

**Amber: oh the conflict will come very soon…hehe I have it all planned out sweetie**

**luvfaytdestini: lol not just a kiss hun! ;)**

**aglowingstar: hehe hope u liked it**

**Pussykat 8: lol its alrite**

**Tamar-Shakira: mm yeah I couldn't stop myself from stopping the bet there…lol sry**

**breziebear: lol alrite sweetie!**

**Stella Blu: lol yes I knew u were SB I'm not stupid. And thx mate**

A/N: well, after all of that, I shall say that I might have the next chapter up soon:D I'll try. And yes, I know Andrew had fun w/ that and THANKYOU SO MUCH SWEETIE! Lol. Newayz, plz review and I shall luv ya 4eva:D cookie dough 4 those who review!

Alex


	5. Oh Dear

Disclaimer: Now, as much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I must regrettably say that I do not...

A/N: Ooh guys, I'm so sorry for the wait on this! But I hope you're all still out there and please remember to review? Please? LOL love you all!

* * *

**You're Under My Skin**

Chapter Five: Oh Dear…

"Harry! We need to leave now!" Hermione yelled through the apartment.

"Where are my shoes!" he yelled back from the bedroom.

"Have you checked the closet?" she asked, walking through to the bedroom, clearly irritated at how late Harry was making her.

"Yes," he said defiantly.

"Have you checked in front of the TV?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

He hung his head and said in a small voice, "No."

"Well go and check!" she said, pointing at the door. "Come on Harry! We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Mione," he said calmly and walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's seven o'clock. We have another hour."

She pouted and said, "But I wanted to be there early."

Harry laughed and said, "You told Ginny and Draco to be at the office at eight am. They're not gonna be early, believe me. They'll probably still be shagging or something."

"Oh alright," she said sighing. "I'll calm down."

Harry grinned and said, "Good. Now, those robes look a little tight for you Hermione, my dear …"

"You are such an idiot," she said, failing to hide her grin.

"I know I am," he said before kissing her.

* * *

"Mmm you're good," Ginny murmured up to Draco as they lay in the bathtub together. 

He chuckled softly and said, "So are you Red."

"So, should we get up?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"We should," he said, looking up at the clock on the wall above the mirror. "But we have another hour."

"We haven't had breakfast yet though," Ginny said sitting up slightly.

"Mmm yeah alright. Off you get," he said, nudging her slightly.

She climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. "Come on Draco," she said looking back at him.

He stood up, naked, and didn't bother to grab a towel. "I don't know why you bother to cover yourself up," he said in a matter-of-factly voice and walking past her through to the bedroom.

"Because if I didn't you'd have a permanent stiffy Draco darling," she said smirking at him.

He grinned and said, "Yeah." She laughed softly and pulled a short, silky bathrobe out of her bag and dropped her towel to put it on. "I wish you would give me warning when you do that," Draco said grinning, and gesturing to his erection.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Put your bathrobe on Draco. I want breakfast."

He smiled and said, "Alright." He quickly grabbed it from his bag and slipped it over his shoulders. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I have a strange craving for eggs and bacon," she said, flopping herself down on top of the very messy bed.

"Alright then. I'll order it," he said, walking over to the mini bar and looking down a long roll of parchment. Then, he picked his wand up from the small table next to him and tapped twice on two of the lines of writing. He turned back around and said, "They're coming."

"Good," Ginny said, stretching out and yawning widely.

Draco grinned slyly and went over to the bed and crawled up to her. "So, I take it you liked last night," he said with his smirk back firmly in place on his face.

She giggled tiredly and looked at him. "Just as much as you did Draco."

"Then you must have absolutely _loved _it," he said, pulling her over so she was straddling his waist.

She laughed softly this time and said, "Haven't you had enough Malfoy?"

"Ooh, I think I could wait until after breakfast," he said, hearing a knock at the door.

She smiled, slid off him and went to open the door. Two trays levitated outside the door were there and Ginny stepped back so they could go into the room. They glided over to the table and set themselves down. Ginny closed the door, crossed the room to pick the trays up, and walked back to the bed where Draco was still waiting.

"Here," she said, handing one tray to him.

"Thankyou," he said, taking it from her and placing it on his knees. "So, you think today will be boring?"

Ginny laughed and said through a mouthful of bacon, "You mean tea with the Prime Minister, having to listen to Harry recount how he defeated You-Know-Who for the one-millionth time while you attempt to turn me on by sliding your hands up my skirt? Oh yes Draco, oh so _very _boring," she said, very sarcastically.

He grinned and said, "So, you won't argue with me sliding my hand up and down your leg eh?"

"I'm not Hermione," she said smirking at him.

"Good. That woman," he said shuddering. "She smacked me across the face because I accidentally touched her arse in public."

Ginny smiled and said, "That's Harry's problem now."

They finished off their breakfast and began to pack their stuff up. Once they were fully clothed (Draco had attempted to corner Ginny but she had threatened to kick him in the crotch so he backed off) they picked their bags up and aparated into their office.

"Okay," Ginny muttered, sliding her robes over her shoulders and slipping her wand in the pocket of them. "We have ten minutes."

Draco immediately grinned but she cut across him.

"No Draco. Save your energy for later," she said with an evil smirk. "I think being naughty in the photocopying room would be fun, don't you?"

"I don't care what a photocopier is, just as long as we get to be naughty," Draco murmured, pulling Ginny to him.

She grinned and said, "It's like a camera. It copies whatever is on top …"

"I told you, I don't care," Draco said, kissing her to stop her talking.

"Okay, we're here now! Stop!" Harry said, opening the door to the office and shielding Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, get off me!" she snapped, smacking at his fingers.

Harry smiled and took his hand away from her eyes.

"Okay, now that we're all here I just need to lay down a few rules for you two," she said sternly to Ginny and Draco. "First of all, please don't be unprofessional. No holding hands while we're walking with the Prime Minister, no flirtatious moves towards each other because you know it might be interpreted wrong."

"How?" Draco asked confusedly.

"The Prime Minister might think you're hitting on him," Harry said, smiling.

"Alright then!" Draco said quickly, now looking slightly scared.

"Second of all, don't act as though the Prime Minister is the most idiotic man in the world. Don't talk to him like he's three years old."

"Okay. Anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. I think we're good to go," Hermione said, smiling. "We're going to be picked up out on the street so I advise you all to meet in the side alleyway one shop down from the visitor's entrance to the Ministry, okay?"

"Sure," Ginny, Draco and Harry said.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So you actually waved your wand and he just died?" the Prime Minister asked in amazement. 

"Well, no," Harry said, sighing to himself as he began to explain it for the umpteenth time.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair and stared at his hands which were on his lap. _'Oh god this is going to be boring,' _he thought to himself, beginning to play with the ring on his thumb. Suddenly, he felt something touch his leg. He frowned and looked at Ginny who was writing something down on a piece of paper. She slid it over to him and he read it:

_You have a rather nice arse Mr Malfoy (winks)_

He smiled and looked sideways at her. She winked and ran her bare toe up his leg again. He took out his quill and wrote back:

_You want me Miss Weasley._

_PS: You sound rather nice when you moan my name (smirks)_

He slid it over to her and watched her reaction with amusement. A smile spread across her face and she quickly wrote back to him.

_Let's escape. Meet me in the room on the first right down the corridor._

"Excuse me, where is the ladies room?" Ginny asked sweetly, standing up.

"Along the corridor, third door on your right," The Prime Minister quickly said before going back to interrogating Harry.

Ginny smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. She began to walk up the corridor and stopped at the first door on the right. She almost laughed out loud when she saw what was in the room; a Photocopying machine.

Two minutes later, Draco opened the door and stepped into the room, smirking at her again.

"How'd you get out?" Ginny asked as he closed and locked the door.

"Bathroom," he said, grinning as he crossed the room and pulled her to him.

They began to kiss again, undressing each other quickly. Ginny's shirt, skirt and stockings all fell to the ground before she began to undress him. Soon, they were both naked and still kissing in the centre of the room.

"Remember … third … time … last … night?" Draco murmured in between kissing Ginny.

She smiled and nodded. "You liked that, didn't you Draco?" she whispered, licking his cheek.

He smirked and nodded back.

"Okay."

She kissed his lips once more before turning around to face the photocopier. She felt him come up behind her and he slid his arms around her waist before entering her from behind. She gasped softly and rested her upper body down on the photocopier.

Draco moved his hips back and forward, hugging her waist to him and kissing the back of her neck. Finally, as he felt himself coming to the edge, he leaned on the photocopier and let go.

He rested his head on Ginny's back, breathing fast with his eyes closed.

Then they both heard a beeping sound.

"What was that?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and looking over Ginny's shoulder.

"I don't …" she began to say before a whole heap of paper began shooting out of the photocopier. "Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: Eh I dunno if I got that scene right… lol first time I've written one like that but oh well… teehee… lol sorry this took so long… now I'm just wondering if there's anyone out there! (smiles sweetly) sorry guys! Here are the answers to your reviews!**

**_A HUGE thanks to _****_LadyOfRandomnessThe1st, _****_DanRadcliffeLuver, _****_leodyn, _****_ChicWitaDream, _****_Aussie Trebs, _****_VictoriaM2006, _****_sever-case-of-insanity_****_, anon-thee-moose, _****_Americasweetie, _****_purplemoonflower, _****_Cami4, _****_ninjanums, _****_honey-gurl808_****_, slug, _****_SweetSouthernGal, _****_Revenge_****_, natsu, _****_youngwriter56, _****_NikkiEvans, _****_LadySnake, _****_blissfulxsin, _****_peachie1st, _****_HippyPottermus, _****_RhiaJade, _****_Smorefan, _****_mz.sammiz, _****_Pia O'Leary, _****_Lanna/Jon4EVA, _****_Cinnamon Spice, _****_lnk, _****_r-k-bubblez, _****_piper-h-99_****_, Slytherin Queen and_****_DeeCohan. Sorry I haven't written out responses but I love you all! Thanks so much!_**

**H+H-romance-addict****: Lol Harry Draco is a funny pairing… I have one on my favs and it was absolutely hilarious… slash is very amusing… but I'm not a fan of femslash. I dunno why… I guess I just don't see how that works… (shrugs) lol. Sorry, there goes my sick mind again :P. Anyways, thanks heaps and I hope you liked this one!**

**good-reviewer: lol ok… um, to them it's seductive to them… maybe not to you but it is to them so get that through your mind. And yeah, I know Hermione was out of character… sorry about that. Oh well… hope you liked!**

**Princess Lady Subaru****: lol you're funny… poor you… thanks heaps!**

**Naruke****: you amused me too lol… thanks heaps**

**The Red Vixen and Memoru****: lol sorry this took so long sweetie! Hope you liked!**

**Ginnygogo: yes they will eventually be more than sex buddies… and yes something will happen, I promise :P**

**Tinuviel: ooh THANKS HEAPS lol. You're a good one… hope you liked!**

**XxTimesStopsxX****: Lol you made me cry… although its not very hard… I'm such a baby lol. Hope you liked**

**waytoevil****: thanks heaps… and I'm from NSW lol… why?**

* * *

**LOL sorry I didn't write responses out to everyone… but most of it would be just thankyous and all that… Anyways, I hope you liked and please review!**

**Alex**


	6. Whoops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**You're Under My Skin**

Chapter Six: Whoops...

"What's it doing?" Draco asked frowning as it kept on beeping.

"Fuck me," Ginny muttered, leaning over and picking up one of the pieces of paper and looking at it. It had copied her breasts and her arms with Draco's fingers at the bottom of the page.

Draco laughed and looked at it too. "Bad quality."

"But you can still tell what it is!" Ginny whispered angrily. "Give me your wand!"

"I left it back at the table," Draco said, his grin disappearing. "You don't have yours here?"

"No I forgot it," Ginny said, a horrified look coming onto her face. "How are we going to get rid of all these copies?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Beats me."

Ginny scowled and stepped away from him and began to pull her clothes back on. "Hurry up and change Draco. We've been in here far too long already."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"I'm just going to see where Ginny is," Hermione said softly, standing up from the table.

The Prime Minister didn't even take a second glance at her as he kept on badgering Harry with questions about magic. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room, noticing the amused looks on the faces of the other representatives from the other departments. They had a very good idea where Ginny was. And Draco too for that matter.

Hermione frowned and opened the first door she came to, which happened to be the photocopier room. As soon as she opened it a small squeak came to her ears, and it wasn't the door.

"I knew you were in here!" Hermione hissed, walking into the room and closing it behind her and turning to see Ginny blushing furiously and Draco looking rather guilty. "What on earth are you doing? You've finished now, so get back out there!"

"Hermione," Ginny whined, "something happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What happened?"

"The photocopier … copied …" Ginny trailed off, gesturing to the heap of paper behind her on the ground.

"Oh God," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "It copied you two having sex then?"

"Yes," Ginny said in a small voice.

"And why don't you just get rid of them?" Hermione whispered furiously.

"We forgot our wands," Draco muttered, looking at the ground.

"You what?" Hermione hissed, glaring at them, her teeth clenched. "What if some dark wizard came in there and started shooting spells everywhere?"

"Hermione …" Draco started to say but Hermione held up a hand.

"No! You two obviously don't understand how to separate work from pleasure!" she whispered furiously. She held up her wand and waved it and all the incriminating evidence disappeared. "When we get back to the office I'll be having a word with both of you."

Ginny sighed and said, "Okay Hermione."

"You go out now Ginny," Hermione said briskly, standing aside from the door. "Then I'll go and you come after us," she said to Draco.

He nodded meekly and waited for the two women to leave the room before following them.

"I'm sorry Prime Minister but we really must get down to business," a dangerous looking wizard said in a deep voice, leaning forward and making his presence known.

The Prime Minister looked slightly unsettled by the appearance of this man and began to start real business.

"Okay, well, first thing's first." he said, looking at a list in front of him before turning to Hermione. "Miss Granger? Tell me about the problems affecting the Muggles in the Auror department."

As Hermione sat there talking about the recent problems that had come up in the department, Ginny leant back in her chair, thinking furiously. How on earth could she have been so clumsy? She sighed and looked sideways at Draco. He was sitting there, deep in thought too.

She really didn't want to lose her job over this … she really didn't want to get any sort of misbehaviour put on her unblemished record working as an Auror. She sighed and turned her attention to Hermione who was still talking about the problems arising in the Auror department.

* * *

"And what's more, you two were both completely and utterly _unprofessional_!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up, after having lectured Ginny and Draco for an hour. 

Ginny and Draco sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" Hermione insisted. "Don't you have _anything_ to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry Hermione," Ginny said in a small voice.

"You could've gotten the whole department into trouble!"

"We know," Draco said, looking at his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You could've been fired!"

"We kn… wait, what? Could have? We aren't?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly.

"No," Hermione said, frowning back at her. "You're very lucky you're both so good at your job. But you are getting a warning. Any other misbehaviour like that again while we're at a meeting you will be fired."

"Ok," Ginny said, almost smiling. "We're really sorry Hermione."

"Mmm, I know. Go on, back to your office. You've got a lot of paperwork to do. Part of your punishment."

"Thanks Hermione," Draco grunted, standing up.

"You won't be thanking me by the time you're finished with that paperwork," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Still… thanks for not kicking us out of your department," Ginny said, standing up too.

"It's ok. Now leave before I change my mind."

* * *

"What a day," Ginny muttered, collapsing on her sofa after she had aparated back her to her apartment. 

"I'll say," Draco said tiredly, sitting down next to her. "That paperwork was terrible."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to a nice quiet night," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good idea," Draco said, yawning widely.

"Carry me to bed Draco?" Ginny murmured to him, looking up at him and pouting.

He smiled and said, "If I'm allowed to sleep with you."

Ginny smiled back and kissed his cheek softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa… it's been a while, eh? This isn't beta-ed… ) but I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short and stuff… I'll try _really_ hard to get another chapter out here soon… but for now, please review! Hugz 'n kisses 'n cookie dough for the wonderful people who review!**

**Alex**


End file.
